Making Adjustments
by nightserenade
Summary: It was only a few days after the Promised Day, and the many events that had occurred, but Edward Elric was already restless enough that he couldn't seem to stay put in his hospital room. Slight!Roy/Ed.


**A/N: This is kind of like a deleted scene between the end of the second last episode and the beginning of the last one. It happens while Ed, Al, Roy, and Riza are still in the hospital. I don't know if Ed and Al were really in the same hospital as the other two, but for the sake of this fic they are, ha. It's short, but the idea wouldn't get out of my head so I ended up writing it anyway.**

**Warnings - Spoilers for the end of Brotherhood/the manga.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making Adjustments<strong>

It was only a few days after the Promised Day, and the many events that had occurred, but Edward Elric was already restless enough that he couldn't seem to stay put in his hospital room. And so he found himself venturing over to another person's – someone they knew well – with his brother coming along. Some things were just habit, and were going to take a while to break. Ed's need to be active and Alphonse's need to be like his older brother's protective shadow, well, maybe they wouldn't be ones that would be so easily changed.

Ed was sitting crossed legged on the one Roy Mustang's hospital bed, at the foot, while the older man was seated in much the same manner, but opposite him. On the other bed across the room, Riza was propped up against her pillow, chatting with a very enthusiastic and happy Alphonse. The younger Elric brother was confined to a wheelchair at some times, this being one of those, because his body was still recovering and gaining strength and so could not be used too rigorously for fear of injury. But he never let it get him down, instead whenever someone mentioned it he would smile and tell them that he would be on his own two flesh legs in no time.

It never failed to bring happy tears to many people's eyes.

Edward and the two other occupants of the room at the moment were all still recovering from their own as well. Riza's arm was healing steadily, Ed still had smaller physical issues to deal with, though he always insisted that he was perfectly fine and ready to leave, and Roy... He was still recuperating.

"What do you plan on doing after you get discharged?" Edward asked him out of curiosity, tilting his head as he regarded him with his gold eyes. It had been something he'd been wondering, as he had been thinking about what he would do as well.

Obviously his and Alphonse's first stop was Resembool, because they needed to see Winry and Granny Pinako to show that they had finally finished what they set out to do all those years ago. But he knew both of them still had things they wanted to accomplish and so they wouldn't be settling down there just yet. They hadn't decided on exactly what they were going to do, though travelling outside of the country for research and pleasure's sake was something they both really set their eyes on.

"I'm going to go down to the south-east. Major changes need to be made about how the Ishvalan people are treated, and I plan to be the one to enact them." Roy's answer was said with conviction, making it clear that he absolutely meant to do it. He had never been someone that was simply talk, and this time was no different.

Ed nodded. Before that moment he had asked a couple of the others one time when they visited, and had gotten a rough idea that was just confirmed. It wouldn't be the easiest thing to accomplish, but if anyone could do it, it would be Mustang. "Right! That's why I brought these." He motioned to the small piles of books beside him but halted when he realized that Roy couldn't see the action.

Roy smirked and asked, "What? Did you bring me presents, Fu-" He stopped. Since Edward was no longer a State Alchemist the title no longer belonged to him. He had resigned from the military, as was something most who knew him well assumed he would do since his task of getting his brother's body back had been accomplished. That had been the only reason he had joined in the first place anyway.

It seemed they both were still having difficulties adjusting to significant changes.

When Ed and Roy's conversation paused almost awkwardly thanks to the small slip-ups, they overheard snippets of the other conversation going on.

"Alphonse, are you hungry? Would you like to go get something to eat?" Riza was asking quietly, in her as per usual firm tone. "I'm sure the cafeteria is open, and it shouldn't be too busy."

"Sure! That would be great, Miss Riza."

She laughed and shook her head as she got to her feet. "There's no need to use the 'miss', you know." She moved to stand behind Al and grabbed hold of one of the handles of his wheelchair, pulling it around. For most, doing this one-handed may have been tedious and a bit difficult, but Riza handled it with ease.

Hawkeye had always been a prominent older sister figure to the two brothers, though Edward would say that she was more like a violent and strict aunt than anything. She and Al were closer that she was to Ed – just like the older of the two was closer to Roy – but he didn't mind that, instead admiring the woman for the strength and kindness she'd consistently showed when helping them throughout their journey. He'd never told her that, but perhaps some time in the near future he would. She had done more than enough to deserve the gratitude.

Alphonse turned to face his older sibling. "Brother, we're going to go get something to eat, okay? I'll bring you and the Colonel something, since I know you're probably starving. We'll be back soon."

"Okay," Ed replied, flashing a wide grin at the two of them before they turned to leave the room.

There were a few moments of quiet after they left before Ed opened up one of the books and started flipping pages. He settled on one and, seemingly almost out of random, asked Roy, "What are the main practices of the Ishvalan people's religion?"

Roy's brow creased in confusion and he responded simply with, "What?"

"Answer the question," he said, tone resolute. He wouldn't let him get out of not answering or changing the subject; he wanted some sort of answer at the very least, even if it was incorrect.

Roy paused to think but ended up shaking his head. "I know some information about the religion but I'm not sure what the answer to that is."

Edward huffed out a sigh and started flipping pages again. "Well, you'll need to know if you're planning to go there and change things for the better. A lot of then gained respect for you because of the whole saving the country thing, but most of them aren't going to react that well to you at first. If you know everything there is to know about them and their beliefs, then you'll show them how much you really _do _want to make amends."

Roy had a slightly surprised look on his face and Ed demanded to know, "What's with that look?"

He chuckled. "I already know all of that, I mean it occurred to me as soon as this plan settled in my mind. But hearing it from you is different." He smirked before adding, "I didn't think you cared that much about me succeeding."

"Well, of course I do!" Ed snapped, flustered by what he'd said. "Don't let it get to your head until you're Fuhrer, bastard Colonel." His cheeks felt hot suddenly, and as a means to distract himself and the other he continued turning pages to find something else he could quiz Roy on. Then, because of his rough handling, one of the delicate pages ripped.

"Oh," he exclaimed in shock. Unconsciously he put the book down on his lap and his hands lifted up. Just before bringing them together though, Ed regained his awareness. A sense of pain and loss consumed his mind for a moment, making the odd lonely swelling inside his very core ache. But he breathed in and sighed. There was no use regretting it, because he didn't, not since he sacrificed that part of himself in order to bring Al back.

Roy spoke then, telling him to hold the book out in front of him. Ed looked up at him and did what he was told without thinking. Roy mirrored his earlier moves with his hands, but instead of halting he clapped them together, the clear and resonating sound hinting at the 'miracle' that was about to be preformed. His graceful fingers pressed down against the pages, and Ed watched as the tear sewed itself back together.

When he finished, his fingers slid across to either end of the book and then under to rest on top of Ed's, both pairs of hands now holding the mended book up. Edward's twitched as if he was going to remove them, but they ended up remaining there. A few seconds passed like that in still and quiet.

"Do you miss it?" Roy asked quietly.

There was no need to specify what he meant by 'it', because it was obvious. There wasn't anything else he could be talking about, only one thing. It had completely slipped his mind that now, even though he couldn't do it himself, there was another who had gained the ability the same day he had lost it.

Ed let out a dry laugh, head dropping slightly. The topic of conversation was still a sore one, although he often tried to appear as indifferent as possible when it was brought up. "Of course. Having that ability for so long, you get used to it. Now that it's gone it's... strange."

A bitter smile curved onto Roy's lips as he replied, "I can understand the feeling."

Edward gazed into his dark eyes. They were blurry now, the colour faded and blank, unseeing. Looking into that gaze that would no longer see the long awaited future as it arrived day by day made a pang of guilt and sorrow fill him. "It's unfair," he murmured. "You were forced to see the Truth. You didn't perform Human Transmutation willingly. You..." He trailed off, making a sound of annoyance.

"Edward, listen to yourself," Roy began, slight humour in his tone. "'Fair'? When have things ever been as fair as we want them to be? This is my punishment, and I'll take it. Who knows, maybe by some stroke of luck or magic I'll get my sight back."

Ed watched him for a long moment before letting a short bark of laughter escape him. At Roy's curious look he explained, "I'd be more willing to accept what you're saying if you weren't loo-... if your head wasn't facing where my shoulder is."

Roy started laughing, realizing how ridiculous it must have looked. "My mistake."

Ed's hands slipped out from under his and slowly, hesitantly reached up to touch the sides of his former superior officer's face. He turned it and tilted it at the right angle so that when he looked straight ahead he would be peering directly into Ed's eyes. "There," he said softly.

Roy smiled gratefully and one of his own hands was brought up to caress his right one, now whole and flesh instead of auto-mail, as they both were still resting against the skin of his face. He took in a deep breath before saying, with more emotion than Ed was used to hearing, "Knowing that other things, very precious things, have been brought back... makes the feeling of loss more bearable."

It was such a heartfelt remark that Edward was at a loss of what to say in response. He knew, looking into his friend's blind gaze, that what he said was the absolute truth, so how in the world could he ever express how grateful he was for it? No, he was not only grateful for his sacrifice, but for everything he'd ever done for him and his brother. So how could he do it?

It wasn't possible.

For so long, since the very moment he'd realized that Roy's sight had been taken, the guilt had pressed in on him. The two Elric brothers had gone through so much to get their bodies back, and even though there were many people who had done a lot to help them, had sacrificed things to help them, Edward would have never imagined Roy would have lost one of his vital senses along the way. However, hearing that the man held no bitter feelings toward him for it, now the weight inside him almost felt lightened.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought them out of their moment, and Ed abruptly shuffled backward and away from the other. The two of them turned their heads and Ed's gaze took in the fact that Riza and Alphonse had returned, and they were both staring in curious amusement. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No!" Ed flushed and hurriedly grabbed another book and flipped it open, looking as if he was completely submersed in what he was reading or looking for. Al chuckled and continued talking to Riza as she set down the two extra meals on the nightstand before she moved to sit down again. As they lapsed into conversation, Roy ran a hand through his hair, only barely catching the two words whispered almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Thank you."

It wasn't enough as far as Edward was concerned, but for now it would have to do. He couldn't even remember the last time he had said such a thing to the man in front of him, even though he was so essential in his life. He meant them though, very much, and that would be clearly conveyed with his tone.

There were so many changes that he, and the others, still needed to get used to. Little things and bigger ones as well. Starting here on out though, Ed swore that he would do anything and everything he could to help these very important people adjust and carry on with their lives. He wouldn't leave them behind, even if he went on more adventures. They were his family.

His golden gaze was resolute as he gazed into Roy's once again, smiling faintly.

And almost as if he could really see the action and feel that gaze, a gentle smile was given in return, and Edward felt the remaining weight in his heart crumble and disappear.


End file.
